Goemon is a Chunin?
by nld200xy
Summary: Goemon enters a tournament that takes place in another time period. Will he and his friends win? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Goemon is a Chunin

In the feudal era, there was a great town called Oedo. Here, four ninjas lived in peace and harmony.

One was a short round man with a big nose and a blue ninja outfit along with a bandit's hood over his head. He was Ebisumaru. (Even though he wasn't a bandit)

Another had a green ponytail, two red buttons that passed off as ears and a spherical body that looked like a green vest. He was the powerful robot, Sasuke!

Another was a girl with long green hair, a purple samurai outfit and sparkling green eyes named Yae.

Finally, we bring you the strongest member of the team. With his spiky blue hair, red/yellow ninja clothes and red pokadots on his cheeks, he was Goemon.

These four were not in Oedo right now. No, they were somewhere else.

"Where are we?" asked Ebisumaru.

Goemon scratched his forehead and said, "It looks like a simple village, only the buildings are bigger, there are more of them, and I'm seeing these strange things called newspapers and magazines."

Sasuke looked around and said, "Check this out! This calendar says we're in the year 1897." (I'm just guessing at that)

Suddenly, it dawned on them. They weren't just in a new area. They were in a new time period. Goemon pounded his foot against the ground and cursed, "Damn that Wise Man! He always screws up somehow!"

Yae looked at a poster and said, "Look at this. It says that ninjas are needed to compete in a tournament. Winner will be given a lifetime supply of… Ramen?"

Sasuke examined the poster and said, "I think we should enter."

Goemon nodded and said, "There doesn't seem to be any evil in this town. This could be our only chance to use our ninja powers here. Besides, a lifetime supply of Ramen sounds nice."

He licked his lips at the thought and everyone had to agree that Ramen was very tasty. Yae looked back and said, "It says here that weapons are allowed. Okay, we'll enter, but as soon as it's over, we'll return to trying to get home."

Everyone nodded and headed towards the school in which the tournament was to take place.

At this school, a man with black hair in a ponytail and a grey ninja suit stood in front of a class. In this class was a young boy with white spiky hair and a grin like a monkey. These two people were known as Hiruka Sensei and Konohamaru.

Hiruka stood up in front of the class and said, "Here's the deal, students. Starting today, we are dismissing all classes to watch the ninja tournament. Some of our greatest are joining, and Konohamaru will be interested to know that Naruto is one of the fighters. I hope that you, as students, will watch these matches and try to learn from them.

Meanwhile, Goemon and his friends had approached the front desk and said, "We would like to sign up for the ninja tournament."

The sensei running the desk was reading a magazine as he noticed the group of ninjas. He sighed and explained, "Look, you must be older than 15 to be a part of this."

Goemon scowled and said, "For your information, we're just heightenly challenged! We're all older than 15 years of age!"

The sensei sighed and said, "Oh well, if you want to fight the big guys, I'll let you in. Don't come crying to me when you wind up in the hospital."

The four grimaced and snatched their entry forms. "Who does that guy think he is?" asked Goemon.

"He was certainly rude," replied Ebisumaru.

Sasuke sighed and said, "We'll just prove that we're not kids when we fight today!"

After an hour, the whole arena was jam-packed. People from all over the village had come to watch the tournament. A man with sunglasses and a traditional ninja outfit stood up, cleared his throat and said, "Welcome to the tournament! Some of our best will be in this tournament, and to make things interesting, 4 newcomers are joining us! Anyway, we will begin this tournament with our first newcomer. He may not looked like much, and we don't know if he is, but he will surely prove himself today! Presenting… Goemon!"

Goemon entered the ring as many people stared. One of the girls looked away and said, "Look at his face! It's so chubby!"

A man almost puked and asked, "Is that makeup supposed to look cool?"

Goemon grimaced and retorted, "For your information, this is my natural face!"

This just caused people to pass out from fright. The announcer cleared his throat and announced, "Goemon's opponent will be the lean mean fighting machine of our school! This boy is our pride and joy, our best student! Introducing… Muteki!"

A young boy with black hair that blew in the wind and an average ninja outfit that a lot of students wore entered the ring. He stared at Goemon and asked, "When did the circus roll into town? I refuse to fight a clown!"

Goemon growled, pulled out his golden pipe and said, "Put your money where your mouth is!"

With that, the match began. Goemon dashed towards Muteki who vanished into thin air to avoid the pipe. Goemon recognized this as swift movement. It was the first basic step all ninja learned and he'd been using it for years.

Muteki appeared behind him and said, "So, you use a tobacco pipe. You make me sick. Children are watching this. Do you want kids to start smoking?"

Goemon growled and barked, "Shut up! Try out my ninja coins!"

He pulled out two coins and tossed them at Muteki who merely leapt over it and behind Goemon. He kicked the ninja in the back and said, "That was a very half-assed attack, you know that?"

Goemon continued to try and hit this guy at all cost. Just because his name was Japanese for "Invincible" didn't mean that he was invincible. He continued to miss with all his attacks. The pipe basically failed in the same fashion it had before. Muteki merely batted the coins out of the way and he managed to stop one of Goemon's punches and send him flying into a wall.

Muteki laughed and said, "You're not a ninja, you're a has-been. You don't deserve to be in this tournament."

Goemon growled and rushed at his opponent. Muteki also rushed at him. Just as they neared each other, Goemon jabbed his pipe forward and hit Muteki on the gut. The young student leapt back in horror and thought, 'He hit me.'

Goemon took advantage of the moment, but his pipe was blocked as Muteki stopped it in its path and jabbed Goemon 50 times in the belly. After that, he used the Hanshoku Jutsu to create ten arms and used them all to put Goemon in his place.

The sensei sighed and announced, "MUTEKI IS OUR WINNER!"

Goemon clutched onto his chest and thought, 'I… lost…?'

Muteki ran up to his sensei and complained, "Did you see that? He hit me! No one's ever hit me before!"

His sensei grunted and remarked, "Just be happy that you won, you pansy! Besides, it was a light tap! It's not like he hit you with anything special!"

Yae and Ebisumaru ran to Goemon's aid and asked, "Are you all right?"

Goemon got up and said, "I'm fine, but I just can't believe I lost."

Yae sighed and said, "It's all right, you can still win. You get two more matches, remember? If you win two out of the three assigned matches, you advance!"

After five rounds, it was Sasuke's turn to go up. His opponent was a young man with scarlet hair that he wore in a ponytail. His name was Onnanoko. (You'll find out why later)

Sasuke bowed to his opponent as Onnanoko pointed at him and shouted, "Hey, stop the match! This guy's a robot!"

The judge shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, but weapons are allowed! Since he's mechanical, he is technically like a backup fighter that can be used as a weapon! Just pretend that there's an invisible enemy using this robot to do his work for him!"

Onnanoko shrugged and said, "All right, I'll accept these terms."

Sasuke rushed at his opponent and threw his fist out. Sadly, he found himself pinned to the ground. After that, his opponent stepped on him and said, "You're pretty easy for a robot."

Soon, Sasuke's eyes widened as he pulled out a small camera and said, "I saw underneath your exterior! I know your secret!"

He snapped a photo as a cloud of smoke appeared. The smoke vanished to reveal a young woman with the same hairstyle, only she wore a red sleeveless shirt and a small skirt. Everyone stared in shock as Sasuke said, "Now that I know you're a cutie, I have to take your picture for Wise Man!"

She trembled in fear and said, "I'm sorry everyone. I lied because I thought you'd think less of me if you knew I was a girl."

One of the men stood up and said, "That's not true. Knowing that one of our best is a girl, I've found new respect for women!"

All the boys cheered and said, "We respect you!"

Onnanoko blushed and stated, "Sasuke, you've given me more confidence than I ever had before! Thank you!"

She kissed him and said, "I forfeit."

Sasuke simply stared in shock and let out a weak "Yahoo?".


	2. Chapter 2

Goemon is a Chunin

The first few matches of the tournament had ended and now it was time to advance. Goemon had one loss against him and Sasuke had received an easy victory.

The ninja with the traditional outfit and sunglasses cleared his throat and announced, "OUR NEXT MATCH IS BETWEEN TWO FEME FETALES! This first fighter is very beautiful and is a newcomer to our academy! We have not seen what she can do, but after seeing our first two newcomers, I have some pretty high hopes for her! Her name is Yae!"

The green-haired samurai entered the ring with some cheers from the men coming her way. She really was a sight for sore eyes. Sadly, she was really flat-chested, but nobody really cared about that.

The sensei cleared his throat and announced, "Our next ninja is a pretty high-ranked girl who masters in swordplay! She has excelled in the subject very well and her name is Tsurugi!"

A young girl with short blue hair, a black outfit and pearl eyes stepped into the arena. She looked at her opponent and laughed.

"Look at her!" she taunted, "She's so short!"

Yae growled and brandished her Katana. She was not going to hold back.

The sensei signaled the start of the match and the two girls drew their blades and ran at one-another. Yae charged directly at the girl in front of her and stuck her sword out. Sadly, Tsurugi dodged it rather easily thus causing Yae to temporarily lose her balance.

Tsurugi laughed and scoffed, "Look at you! Your technique sucks! You can't even wield your sword right! Plus, what is up with that flat chest? Are you really older than 15?"

Yae bit her lip in frustration. It was obvious that this girl had struck a nerve. But, Yae was not ready to give up. She would not be intimidated by this swordsman who thought that she could do better.

Sadly, Yae could not do a thing as Tsurugi beat her to it. She sliced her sword against the air diagonally as a streak of wind energy came out of it. In one slash, Yae was sent flying backwards into a wall with a cut on the front of her outfit.

Goemon stared in shock and stated, "These ninjas are really strong! Look at what the girl did to Yae!"

Ebisumaru trembled and said, "I'm only 6 matches after her! I'll have to fight one of these ninjas!"

Yae rubbed off the pain in her chest and glared at her opponent with undying fury. This Tsurugi really pissed her off.

The entire audience was shocked when a blinding light covered the ninja girl's body. Even Tsurugi had to admit that she was impressed.

What the light meant was a mystery to everyone, because when it cleared, Yae was still there only now she had a pink fish tail and a bikini.

"Aw," one of the men in the audience moped, "she has such small breasts."

Yae kicked a load of dirt up into the audience literally macing the man in the face.

Yae stood tall and proud and stated, "This is my specialty, the Ningyo Jutsu! It gives me the abilities of a mermaid!"

Tsurugi laughed and said, "That's an impressive trick, but do you see any water nearby? I've heard of your technique, but you can only move in water if you use it!"

Yae nodded. For years, this was true for her. (And no game proves otherwise) Still, the girl was prepared for this.

"I improved this ability," she stated, "I made it so that I can move on land in this form and use it to my advantage."

With that, Yae went behind Tsurugi without much effort and struck the girl in the shoulder creating a huge cut. Tsurugi felt intense pain and spat, "HOW CAN YOU MOVE SO QUICKLY WITH A FISH TAIL?"

Yae grinned and explained, "I can move faster on land than underwater in this form." (Yes, it doesn't make sense to me, either, but I'm the one making up this talent)

Yae had managed to deliver 3 more blows to the swordswoman until Tsurugi placed her sword behind her head and used it to create a huge wave of energy stopping Yae in her tracks when she appeared behind her opponent.

Yae reverted to her normal form as Tsurugi laughed and said, "Face it, you can't win! You never stood a chance! Your form isn't close to being good enough and that Ningyo Jutsu was all you had. Good luck winning now."

As Tsurugi charged at Yae to deliver the finishing blow, the girl pulled out a huge gun. This was her trusty bazooka. This was enough for Tsurugi to stop in her tracks.

She gulped and spat, "IS THAT A BAZOOKA? THIS HAS TO BE AGAINST THE RULES!"

The sensei straightened his glasses and explained, "As I said, all weapons are allowed, so even explosives are legal."

Tsurugi stared in horror as Yae fired an exploding ball at her. Sadly, before the attack could land and deliver its damage, Tsurugi quickly jumped out of the way.

Yae could not believe her eyes. Her best weapon had failed her. She stared in shock with her eyes wide open.

Then, in an instant, she was knocked out cold by Tsurugi's swift hand. One chop was all she needed to take down Yae in an instant.

Yae lay on the floor as the sensei raised his hand and shouted, "TSURUGI IS OUR WINNER!"

The other three ninjas ran up to Yae as Sasuke took a photo of Tsurugi before she left. Goemon trembled and said, "These ninjas we're fighting are very powerful. I don't think we can do it."

"Don't say that," Yae coaxed, "We can still win. One loss means nothing for us."

Then, it was official. The other members were determined to win this tournament.

The sensei raised his hand in the air and shouted, "Our next match is between Ebisumaru, some fat kid, and Shinteki, a fit kid!"

With that, Ebisumaru entered the arena rather nervously while a boy with spiky green hair and red eyes along with an orange outfit entered the area.

The sensei signaled the start of the match and the two were at it. Well, not yet.

Shinteki laughed and asked, "Do you really expect to beat me?"

Ebisumaru gulped as the boy said, "You are really fat. Look at that belly."

Ebisumaru grimaced as the boy stated, "You probably have no skill, right, pudgy?"

That was it. The overweight ninja pulled out his mallet and shouted, "I'm going to defeat you no matter what!"

Shinteki noticed his opponent's weapon and burst out into hysterics. He thought the fact of a ninja using a wooden mallet hysterical.

Ebisumaru was ready to advance when Shinteki smacked him with a whip. Ebisumaru gasped when he noticed a red whip in his enemy's hand moving around as if by magic.

"You like this?" Shinteki asked with a smirk, "This is my Kei Jutsu. It allows me to control this whip to move freely."

Ebisumaru endured a series of cracks with the whip. This was serious, but he was not ready to let up.

The fat ninja ran towards his foe and thrust his hammer down upon his opponent. Sadly, Shinteki easily dodged it and kicked Ebisumaru on the side. The fat ninja could not keep up with his opponent.

Shinteki laughed and taunted, "Try to hit me when I'm in the air!"

Then, as if my magic, the boy soared into the air like a bird. Ebisumaru had a plan for this.

He pulled out a long pink ribbon and started to twirl it around as Shinteki laughed and spat, "WHAT IS THAT? WHAT A GIRLY TACTIC!"

Ebisumaru shut him up in mere second as he used his ribbon to tie a neat spiral knot around his foe and drag him face-first into the dirt.

The crowd cheered when this happened. This was an unexpected turn of events.

What was more thrilling was that Ebisumaru ran up his grounded opponent and smacked him over the head countless times with his mallet.

Goemon laughed and stated, "That's Ebisumaru for you! Even though he's fat, he can still pull through in the worst of situations!"

Shinteki was far from dealt with. He used all his might to struggle back up to his feet. He grabbed onto the mallet and threw it into a corner right before he socked Ebisumaru a good one in the face.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO FAT PEOPLE!" he shouted as Ebisumaru hurled a row of Shuriken at his foe. Shinteki easily dodged the stars and kicked his opponent in the nuts.

Ebisumaru could not follow his opponent now. It was all over. Ebisumaru quickly grabbed his mallet and started swinging it around aimlessly hoping to hit his foe.

As luck would have it, just as Shinteki was ready to deliver his finishing move, Ebisumaru smacked him a good one in the family jewels and the ninja found himself on the ground writhing in pain.

The sensei sighed and said, "The winner is Ebisumaru!"


	3. Chapter 3

Goemon is a Chunin

Well, the tournament had started off two-sided for the Goemon team. While half the ninjas had a victory on their sides, the other two had failed. Goemon and Yae had their work cut out for them.

The man with the sunglasses then appeared in the middle of the area and announced, "EVERYONE, IT IS TIME FOR A MATCH THAT YOU HAVE WAITED EAGERLY FOR! THIS IS A BATTLE BETWEEN TWO OF OUR TOP STUDENTS! WE HAVE SASUKE UCHIHA VS. NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Everyone in the audience cheered as two familiar faces appeared in the ring. One was a short boy with spiky blond hair, birthmarks that resembled whiskers and an orange ninja outfit. With his beady red eyes, he was Naruto Uzumaki, the boy determined to become the next Hokage.

The other fighter was every girl's dreamboat. He had short black hair that he kept up with his headband. He also wore a blue T-shirt and black gloves. With fire in his eyes, he was Sasuke, the last member of the Uchiha clan.

"Hey!" Goemon shouted, "One of those two fighters in named Sasuke!"

"So?" the little robot remarked, "It's not like I'm the only one with that name."

Naruto glared at his opponent with fire in his eyes. He had been determined from the start to one day obliterate Sasuke in battle. Well, they had fought at one point, but I never saw that episode and can't find any information on who won, thank you very much Google!

"I have no idea who to route for," said a beautiful girl with pink hair, beautiful eyes and a red kimono named Sakura, "I mean, initially, I would have voted for Sasuke, but Naruto has become a lot more likeable than ever before."

"Don't stress yourself," replied her teacher, a man with white hair who covered his mouth with a mask and his left eye with his headband. He also wore a blue and green (At least I think that's what it was) ninja outfit and his name was Kakashi.

Sasuke and Naruto stood there not moving an inch when Sasuke smiled and said, "Naruto, it seems we can have an official battle now. Our last fight I felt wasn't fair because we both had to rely on the demons within us. How about we don't use them this time?"

Naruto blinked in confusion and replied, "Um… I all for that, but I don't think that's possible. Don't those demons choose when to be released?"

Sasuke had to admit that the kid was right. Never had the two truly learned to control their demons, but it had gotten better.

"Let's just try our best not to use them," was all the ninja said as Naruto agreed and readied himself. For a long time, he had waited to trounce Sasuke in a fair battle and prove that he was the better ninja.

That was it. The sensei announced the start of the match as the two ninjas lunged at one-another. It was an all-out war. Naruto and Sasuke were attempting to land a blow on one-another, but each ninja was really fast and could avoid even the quickest of techniques.

"Wow…" Ebisumaru said, "Those two are way out of our league."

"Yes," Yae concurred, "Those two are really fast and strong. Their technique is almost flawless."

After what seemed like 2 minutes, Sasuke had finally landed the first blow to Naruto's forehead. Naruto flew backwards, but managed to perform a perfect back flip and land on his feet.

"Alright, Sasuke, you asked for it!" he shouted as he placed his hands together in a familiar formation that's kinda hard to describe in simple terms and shouted, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

With that, 5 copies of himself appeared. Unlike most clones, these were not mere illusions. They were solid, they had emotions and they could feel pain. They were just like the real Naruto in every aspect, and fortunately, Naruto had once beaten Sasuke with this move, even if it wasn't really a fair win or a real battle.

"I knew you would do that," Sasuke said, "Come at me!"

Sadly for the Uchiha, he was not as well-prepared as he'd hoped. Even though he managed to take down all 5 clones, the real Naruto got the jump on him and landed a fierce blow to the pretty boy's face.

This battle truly was a great one so far. The two locked blows and used an impressive array of techniques that left the audience spellbound.

A girl named Hinata was in the audience praying for Naruto's victory while another girl named Ino hoped that Sasuke would win. (The reason I don't describe them is because they don't play a big part in this)

Another ninja named Rock Lee had come all the way here to witness this moment. Naruto had defeated an opponent that neither he nor Sasuke could defeat. Still, Sasuke was the opponent had Rock Lee had initially set out to defeat, so he also routed for Sasuke. Either way, he would have been pleased to see either of them win.

Meanwhile, another person was watching from a secluded area. Apparently, he was one of the contestants. In fact, he was the one Goemon had lost to in the first match. The boy's name was Muteki, if you can't remember. Refer to chapter 1 if you want a description. (You shouldn't need one since it's been only 3 chapters, especially if you are new to reading this fic)

He grinned and thought, 'Go ahead, you two. Have your little battle. It's a pity that neither of you will end up victorious.'

Then, he laughed in his mind and exited the area. He had better things to do than watch this match. (Come on, you must hate him now!)

The fight had gone on for 15 minutes and the two ninjas were not the least bit exhausted. Each one pulled out amazing techniques. Sasuke unleashed Fire Style Jutsu, but that had not worked for Naruto easily dodged it. Naruto attempted the Shadow Clone Jutsu again, but it was less successful than the first go.

Goemon groaned and said, "I can't believe that we might have to fight those two at some point."

"I agree," Ebisumaru stated, trembling, "Those two are far too good for us!"

But, the two stopped their fight when a huge rumble filled the earth. Everyone in the audience looked around in a state of confusion just trying to figure out what had caused that.

Then, someone noticed a huge monstrosity just meters away from the area. The monster had a pair of horns, was probably 30 stories tall and resembled a bull.

"What the heck is that thing?" Goemon asked as the others shrugged. They had no clue either.

The monster then stepped on the entrance to the stadium completely demolishing that one section.

"Oh my god!" one of the audience members shouted, "That man on top of it is Muteki!"

Everyone else noticed it too. One of the school's top students was riding atop this huge monster.

"You see this?" he shouted from above, "Impressive, is it not! This creature is the legendary beast, Oushi! Fear its amazing might!"

Then, one of the teachers from the audience ran up near the creature and shouted, "Why are you doing this, Muteki?"

Everyone else in the audience was also confused. This was very strange, indeed. Why had their top student done such a thing?

"It's really quite simple!" he shouted, "I plan to become the next Hokage, but that kid, Naruto, is also trying to become Hokage! With that on mind, I have to crush him because he is the only one I know of who could actually rob me of that position! I'm sure Sasuke could do it as well, but he does not plan on being Hokage, so he doesn't matter to me!"

Naruto grimaced and spat, "IF YOU WANT TO BE HOKAGE, YOU HAVE TO EARN YOURSELF RESPECT! IF YOU KILL PEOPLE, THEN NOBODY WOULD WANT YOU TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

Sadly, Muteki was not listening. He continued to destroy the bleachers while the audience fled in horror.

"By the way, don't think I'm the only one involved with this!" he shouted, "I have 5 other ninjas who wish to defeat Sasuke, so you'll have to deal with them also! Naruto is mine! And if you don't feel like fighting my other 5 ninjas, then you might reconsider when I tell you that each of them has kidnapped a child from the village!"

Goemon heard these exact words, so he and his group set off to find the other ninjas. But, as they set out, Sasuke watched them and decided to deal with these wannabes who thought they could beat him. He had studied these 4 ninjas, and by what he saw, they weren't exactly pros. He had to help them.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said behind him right before he was about to leave, "Are you going off to fight those five ninjas?"

Sasuke nodded and said, "I can't let those other 4 ninjas kill themselves. They're incapable of beating such opponents, so I feel like it is my duty to help them."

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said as Sasuke readies himself to actually leave, "Be careful."

Then, Sasuke was off in a flash. Sakura knew all too well that 5 ninjas would be a problem. She just hoped that the other 4 newbies could actually deal with them.

"Come on!" Muteki shouted to Naruto, "Summon your super special weapon, Frog Boss!"

"How do you know of Frog Boss?" Naruto remarked as the boy laughed and stated, "I've studied you for a long time! I know that it's the only way you can combat my creature!"

Naruto had to admit the sad truth that this boy was right. Frog Boss was his only hope.

So, he placed his hands in another position I don't want to describe and shouted, "COME, FROG BOSS!"

Then, a huge red frog appeared out of a cloud of smoke. The frog took a whiff of his smoke pipe and asked, "Why did you call me?"

"You have to fight that," Naruto said pointing to the large bull as Frog Boss blinked and said, "This monster is legendary to us spirits. He is one of the most powerful of us all. I'll do all I can. Let's just hope I can beat it, because we all know that you can't."

Then, the two charged off into battle.

Kakashi stared at this and thought, 'Why did it sound as if Muteki wanted Naruto to summon Frog Boss? I think he might be up to something.'


	4. Chapter 4

Goemon is a Chunin

Naruto and the beast Oushi had started their battle. Frog Boss threw his webbed hands at the bull only to be blocked easily by only one hand and sent flying with the other.

"Damn it…" Naruto cursed recovering from his position, "What'll we do? That thing's already got us on the ropes!"

Frog Boss understood where the boy was coming from. He knew that there was no way to defeat this beast, but he was not the kind of guardian who just gave up when the odds were against him.

Meanwhile, the other 4 ninjas had found their opponents.

"Let that kid go!" Goemon shouted at his opponent who just stood there and said, "You're not Sasuke! I didn't come here to fight some wimpy kid with a deformed face!"

In another area, Ebisumaru stared his opponent down and spat, "You won't get away with what you've done?"

His foe just stood there and asked, "What are you going to do about it, Tubby?"

Sasuke the robot glared at the ninja with a little girl in his arms and said, "I'll strike you down in an instant, you fiend!"

The enemy ninja just stood there and was silent. Clearly, he did not take Sasuke seriously.

Yae had also found one of the ninjas drew her Katana and barked, "Let that kid go!"

Her opponent just glared at her and drew his own weapon, a Bo Staff.

Meanwhile, the human Sasuke had found one ninja and recognized the little boy in his arms.

"SASUKE, HELP ME!" the boy shouted as Sasuke's eyes widened and the ninja thought, 'They have Konohamaru. Naruto will have a fit if he gets harmed!'

Then it began. Goemon and his opponent locked weapons in an instant. Goemon's pipe was locked with his seemingly nameless opponent's staff. The two leapt back as Goemon pulled out a set of coins, lit them aflame and hurled them at his enemy shouting, "FIRE COINS!"

The enemy tried to dodge, but the two coins came together in a spiral-formation, spun around and hit the enemy dead-on. That was one ninja down.

"That's a pity," Goemon said, "He didn't put up nearly the fight our opponents in the arena put up. Sasuke would have finished him off in a second with his advanced skills!"

Ebisumaru, on the other hand, was having hardly any luck at all. His opponent was really quick and he was getting his butt handed to him. He tried his hardest with the hammer, but failed with every attempt.

He then lost it and pulled out his secret weapon, the ribbon! He twirled it around over his head until his opponent lunged at him only to be caught within the rope and thrown to the ground. Sadly, this was not over. But, as the enemy got up to fight, he noticed something strange. Ebisumaru was gone. To make matters worse, he felt something extremely itchy in his outfit.

He stretched out his collar to see a tiny fat man crawl out, grin stupidly and ask, "How do you like my Chiisai no Jutsu? It gives me the ability to shrink in size!"

Then, Ebisumaru returned to normal size after climbing onto his opponent's head and flatted it with his immense weight. Ebisumaru had once again used his weight as a powerful asset.

Sasuke the robot was having a very difficult time. Did I say difficult? I meant easy. His opponent wouldn't stop losing his balance as Sasuke wouldn't stop losing his patience up to the point where he had no choice but to end his foe with an explosion from his bomb daggers.

Yae was having problems. Even though her opponent only used a staff, he was very good with it. Yae kept coming at him with her blade out only to miss every time and be whacked on the back of the head. Soon, Yae lost it, pulled out her bazooka and took the man down with one blast.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was possibly the only ninja here who actually had a hard opponent.

"FAIA NO JUTSU!" Sasuke shouted as a huge flame erupted from his mouth. Sadly, his opponent easily dodged the attack and kicked Sasuke in the stomach.

"Damn you," Sasuke cursed, "I won't let you get away with this! If you do, Naruto will have a field day!"

Then, Sasuke used all his speed to finally get the jump on his opponent and strike him in the back of the head. Surprisingly, this one light kick was enough to take down his foe.

"Gee, thanks Mr. Sasuke," Konohamaru said after watching the fight, "Naruto would have done better, but that was great."

Sasuke just smiled. He knew that Konohamaru idolized Naruto, so this was expected from him.

Back at the stadium, Frog Boss had taken the beating of his life. Every second, he would lunge at the large bull with his arms out, but Oushi was always one step ahead of him.

Muteki laughed and said, "Well, it seems as if your precious Frog Boss can't go on! Now my plan is complete!"

"What plan?" Naruto remarked as the invincible ninja laughed and said, "My plan was for Oushi to devour Frog Boss so he could be more powerful!"

"Oh no!" Frog Boss shouted in retaliation, "I forgot about his power to consume other guardians!"

Than, he finally started showing some backbone. Frog Boss whipped out his tongue and wrapped it around Oushi. Then, he drew the bull in and planted both hands into the bull's chest. Oushi was sent backwards, but just a bit.

Strangely enough, the best was yet to come, and it came as Naruto transformed Frog Boss into the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon. The fox lunged as Oushi and sunk its fangs into the bull's flesh then delivered a fierce kick to the Oushi's chest sending the beast to the dirt below him.

As Oushi recovered, Frog Boss returned to normal and Naruto grinned at Muteki in that goofy style he always used.

But, Muteki knew that this was not enough.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" he shouted, "OUSHI, HE'S A THREAT NOW! GIVE HIM EVERYTHING!"

With that, Oushi thumped Frog Boss in the gut, knocked him over the head and piledrived him into the face of the earth. Then, in an instant, he opened his mouth, consumed the frog and the transformation occurred. His muscles expanded in size and his eyes became more menacing than before. Oushi was now too powerful for words.

"No…" Naruto groaned feeling regret for having failed against this threat, "How could I lose?"

It was at that moment that Sasuke showed up and noticed Naruto on the ground with tears in his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked as Naruto slammed his fist into the earth and stated, "Muteki was too powerful! Now his guardian has merged with Frog Boss and is more powerful than before!"

"Allow us to help!" Goemon stated as everyone just stared with confusion. Clearly, they had no idea how such amateur ninjas could stop a big beast such as Oushi.

"Come on!" Muteki shouted with a hint of laughter, "You can't beat me normally, you can't possibly beat my guardian!"

"We don't plan to!" Goemon replied with a grin, "We have the ultimate weapon!"

Then, he pulled out a conch shell and blew into it. Then a big robot with a red body, round silver arms, golden brown hands shaped like balls and thick legs came into the scene. Everyone was shocked.

"What is that?" one of the spectators asked as another said, "There's no way that thing's a guardian!"

"He's our guardian!" Goemon stated, "Tell them who you are!"

The robot nodded, consumed the 4 ninjas into his cockpit and started to sing:

"Dash-dash-dash! The burning sun gleaming on my shoulders! Here we go, start, machine comes alive! I am machinery; I'm a metal being (Hey!) Jump out onto the sky metal spirit (Let's go!) Break down! And with all my might! Power to the highest limit, Super Punch! I am the best, yes Impact! Dash-dash-dash!"


End file.
